Broken
by Defiled Ladel
Summary: His heart is as fickle as glass. Easily broken, impossible to fix.


**A.N: Hi again.**

**I know this isn't an update for Blind Knight and for that I'm terribly sorry. I've had to cut back on writing a lot because of my new work hours and I can't find the spare time to sit down and do it.**

**This has been on my hard drive for a couple weeks and I thought I should post something to let you guys know I haven't died.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Jaune doesn't know how long he has been sitting there.

He drops his gaze to the swirling liquid in his glass and sighs heavily. He has been drinking steadily for the past couple of days, only taking breaks to eat, before continuing his binge.

The once immaculate floor and living room now looks like a mess, various empty glass bottles smashed across the floor making a tapestry of broken thoughts. He hasn't left the room since he found out. She hadn't even come back for her things, they still lay there in the draws untouched waiting for her to take them. He knows she won't come, she knows he saw her.

He gulps down the last of the liquid before refilling his empty glass again. He can't feel the burn of the alcohol anymore, he can barely feel anything. He feels dead, wishes he was but is reminded that he can't take the easy way out, he isn't a coward.

Jaune almost doesn't hear the door open, the only sign he gets is the sudden rush of cold air. He makes the effort to stand but his limbs refuse to work, so he settles for watching the doorway and waiting for whoever it is that has entered his home.

He wasn't expecting to see her again and he sure wasn't expecting her to see a smile on her face. It didn't last long, she has seen the state of the room and is suddenly angry with him.

"Jaune? What the hell happened?" Her shriek makes his head ring "Why is the room a mess? Where did all the bottles come from? Do I smell cigarettes?"

Each question makes him more agitated, he can't deal with her right now. He just wants her to leave, she already has in a way. Left him for the next best thing, the thing that is seemingly more exciting.

"How was your dinner?"

His question makes her stop. He notices the brief flash of panic in her eyes before it disappears behind her mask, the one he has seen for the last 6 months. It makes him wonder if she had been wearing it since meeting him.

"What are you talking about?" He catches the sense of unease in her words, the sense of him knowing more than he should.

"I'm talking about how your dinner was."

Jaune looks up into her eyes and he can see the fear in them, he can't stop his mouth from continuing his train of thought.

"I'm talking about the one where you sat there without your wedding ring. The one where you were blushing like a schoolgirl. The one where you were kissing another man who wasn't your husband! The one where you go to a hotel afterwards and not come back till now. You know that one."

He's crying now, he can feel the hot tracks where the tears have passed over his unwashed, dirty skin. He can see the tears in her eyes but could care little for her feelings now, not after what she has done to him. He moves to stand and nearly stumbles before a hand reaches out and stops him from falling.

"Don't touch me." Jaune growls. She visibly recalls after his outburst, and he can see the cogs turning in her head to try and find a valid and reasonable excuse to her actions. He laughs loudly and she looks back up at him again seemingly with an excuse. He stops her before she opens her mouth.

"I don't want your excuses. I want you out, get your things and leave. You have an hour."

He turns and retreats back to his seat and pours himself another drink before downing it on one go. He hears her footsteps on the stairs and starts to ease his breathing to more even levels.

He can't remember how long he has sat there before he hears the telltale sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and stop in the hallway. He just sits there and waits until she reenters the room again. He notices the bags behind her and the remnants of tears on her face but can't bring himself to care for a second. He notices her hands clasped tightly in front of her, tugging on her fingers. He notices her wedding band is back on her finger and grimaces at the sight of it.

"Jaune let's talk about this." Her attempts at reconciliation are worthless to him, if she had made the attempt sooner than maybe, but after her being gone for nearly a week with another man he can't find it in him to hear her explain herself.

"There's nothing to talk about. Leave the ring, it's probably been off your finger longer than it has been on."

He doesn't look at her face, he just looks at the bottle in front of him and waits until he hears the sounds of loud sobbing and footsteps grow quieter until the sound of the door closing has left him in quiet solitude again.

Jaune notices the gleam of gold in the arm of his chair and gently picks up the small band of gold. His eyes traverse the smooth expanse of shiny metal and he remembers buying it with his first wage he earned after leaving the academy. The memory is bitter on his tongue as he traces the engraving inside.

_Eternally yours_

The rest of his day is spent in a drunken haze with brief respites for vomiting and smashing more bottles.

"Why Pyrrah? Why?" His yells are hoarse and void of emotion. After what feels like hours he falls back into the confines of the chair and stares at the ceiling, silently stewing away until the blackness overtook him.

* * *

**A.N: I'm sorry, I really am.  
**

**This was written when I was in a stage where I hated (I actually detested) writing dialog and prefered to keep things as focused as I could. **

**Also my favorite line I ever wrote was in this. I remember patting myself on the back when I wrote it.**

**So anyway, tell me what you guys think. **

**I will try my absolute hardest to get chapter 3 of Blind Knight out as soon as I can.**

**Until then.**

**Ladel 3 **


End file.
